1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that detects light or radiation and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically, it relates to a radiation image pickup apparatus used, for example, as a medical diagnostic imaging apparatus, a nondestructive inspection apparatus, or an analyzing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single crystal semiconductor wafers in circulation now are small compared to glass substrates. Therefore, in order to make a large-area detector out of single crystal semiconductor wafers, single crystal semiconductor wafers on which detector elements are formed are divided into a plurality of image pickup element chips, and the image pickup element chips are arranged so as to form a detector having a desired area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0038851 describes inspecting image pickup element chips before bonding the image pickup element chips to a base substrate that is part of an apparatus, and replacing defective chips, if any, in order to reduce cost. After the inspection and replacement, the image pickup element chips are bonded to the base substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,218 describes an adhesive that is an electrochemically disbondable composition that can be used as adhesive bond and coating in various applications where a substance is desirably easily removed from a surface.
However, in the case of the method of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0038851, it is difficult to replace only defective image pickup element chips after bonding a plurality of image pickup element chips to a base. For example, if some image pickup element chips are destroyed by electrostatic charge when image pickup element chips are detached from a vacuum apparatus, the destroyed image pickup element chips are difficult to replace. At the time of replacement, other normal image pickup element chips can be destroyed.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,218 describes an adhesive that is an electrochemically disbondable composition, a specific configuration or method for facilitating the replacement of image pickup element chips using this adhesive is required.